militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
554th Electronic Systems Wing
|allegiance= |branch= |type= |size= |command_structure= Air Force Materiel Command Electronic Systems Center |current_commander= |garrison= Hanscom Air Force Base |battles= |decorations=Air Force Outstanding Unit Award |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=554th Electronic Systems Wing Emblem (approved 17 December 1980)Bailey, Carl E. AFHRA Factsheet 554 Electronic Systems Wing 1/2/2008 Retrieved October 15, 2013 }} The 554th Electronic Systems Wing (554 ELSW) is an inactive wing of the United States Air Force. It was last stationed at Hanscom Air Force Base, Massachusetts, where it was inactivated in 2010. History World War II The wing was first activated in Northern Ireland under VII Air Force Composite Command as the 3d Combat Crew Replacement Center Group. It used Martin B-26 Marauders and Douglas A-20 Havocs to provide combat and theater indoctrination for Eighth Air Force combat crews from November 1943 until September 1944, when the need for dedicated Army Air Forces training units in the United Kindom was reduced. The group's resources were used to man and equip provisional air disarmament units participating in Operation Lusty. These units moved to France in February 1945 and advanced with Allied ground forces, seizing, securing, inventorying, and disposing of captured Luftwaffe equipment and materiel through October 1945. The group inactivated the following month.It was disbanded in the fall of 1948. Support for Nellis Air Force Base and the Continental Range The group was reconstituted as the 554th Operations Support Wing in 1980. It provided base support functions for Nellis Air Force Base, Nevada and its associated ranges from 1980 to 1991. The wing developed, operated, and maintained all range facilities and threat simulators and provided combat support functions at Indian Springs Air Force Auxiliary Field. Systems Management The 554th Electronic Systems Wing was consolidated in 2006 with the Operations Support Systems Wing, which had been established in 2004 at Hanscom AFB, Massachusetts. The wing was inactivated in June 2010. Lineage 554th Operations Support Wing * Constituted on 2 November 1943 as the 3d Combat Crew Replacement Center Group : Activated on 21 November 1943 : Redesignated 3d Combat Crew Replacement Center Group (Bomber or Fighter, Special) on 17 July 1944 : Inactivated on 22 November 1945 * Disbanded on 8 October 1948 * Reconstituted on 26 February 1980 and redesignated 554th Operations Support Wing : Activated on 1 March 1980 : Inactivated on 1 November 1991 : Consolidated on 6 April 2006 with the Operations Support Systems Wing 554th Electronic Systems Wing * Constituted as the Operations Support Systems Wing on 23 November 2004 : Activated on 17 December 2004 : Consolidated on 6 April 2006 with the 554th Operations Support Wing : Redesignated as the 554th Electronics Systems Wing on 17 April 2006 : Inactivated on 30 June 2010Lineage, assignments, stations, operational components, and aircraft through April 2008 in AFHRA Factsheet. Assignments * VIII Air Force Composite Command, 21 November 1943 * Air Disarmament Command (Provisional), ca. 23 September 1944 * VIII Air Force Composite Command, 10 October 1944 (attached to Air Disarmament Command (Provisional) until 31 January 1945) * IX Air Force Service Command, 1 February 1945 * 1587th Quartermaster Battalion, Mobile (Aviation), 16 October 1945 * Detachment B, 9th Base Air Depot Area, 12 November 1945 - 22 November 1945 * USAF Tactical Fighter Weapons Center (later USAF Fighter Weapons Center), 1 March 1980 - 1 November 1991 * Electronic Systems Center, 17 December 2004 - 30 June 2010 Stations * RAF Toome (AAF 236),Station Number in Northern Ireland, 21 November 1943 * RAF Chipping Ongar (AAF 162), England, September 1944 * Vittel, France, by 15 March 1945 * Öhringen, Germany, by 30 April 1945 * Schwetzingen, Germany, by 1 May 1945 * Fillingen, Germany, by 15 May 1945 * Nellingen, Germany, by 31 May 1945 * Kaufbeuren, Germany (R-70), 15 October 1945 * Leipheim, Germany (R-59), ca. 31 October 1945 - 22 November 1945 * Nellis Air Force Base, Nevada, 1 March 1980 - 1 November 1991 * Hanscom Air Force Base, Massachusetts, 17 December 2004 - 30 June 2010 Components Groups * 554th Combat Support Group, 1 March 1980 - 1 November 1991 * 554th Electronic Systems Group, 17 April 2006 - 30 June 2010 * USAF Hospital, Nellis (later 554th Medical Group), 1 March 1980 - 1 November 1991 * 554th Range Group, 1 March 1980 - 1 November 1991 * 554th Security Police Group, 1 March 1980 - 1 November 1991 * 754th Electronic Systems Group, 17 April 2006 - 30 June 2010 * 2069th Communications Group (later 554th Communications Group, 554th Communications Squadron), 1 September 1990 - 1 November 1991 Operational Squadrons * 3d Replacement and Training Squadron (later 3d Replacement and Training Squadron, CCRC Group (Bombardment)), 21 November 1943 - 22 November 1945 (not operational after 10 October 1945) * 4460th Helicopter Squadron, 1 June 1985 - 31 December 1987 :: Indian Springs Air Force Auxiliary Airfield, Nevada Systems Squadrons * Engineering and Integration Systems Squadron (later 643d Electronic Systems Squadron) 17 December 2004 - 30 June 2010 ::Gunter Annex, Alabama Support Squadrons * 554th Combat Support Squadron, 1 March 1986 - 31 December 1987 * 554th Supply Squadron, 1 March 1980 - 1 November 1991 * 554th Transportation Squadron, 1 March 1980 - 1 November 1991 :: Indian Springs Air Force Auxiliary Airfield, Nevada Aircraft * Douglas A-20 Havoc, 1944 * Martin B-26 Marauder, 1943-1944 * Fairchild AT-23, 1944 * Bell UH-1N Huey, 1985-1986 Awards and Campaigns See also Advanced Landing Ground References Notes Bibliography * * * AF Pamphlet 900-2, Unit Decorations, Awards and Campaign Participation Credits Department of the Air Force, Washington, DC, 15 Jun 1971 External links *Official factsheet 554 Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II Category:Military units and formations established in 1943